Wife Swap: Cullens vs Riveras
by PrincesssPink
Summary: The Cullens go on Wife Swap when the kids sign up. 80 years after Breaking Dawn. Two more people have joined the Cullens. BxE,  JxA, ExR, RxJ, SxN, CxE. Sounds stupid, but read it. I'm not good with summaries.
1. Information Chapter

Information:

Summary in thingy: The Cullens go on Wife Swap when the kids sign up. 80 years after Breaking Dawn. Two more people have joined the Cullens. BxE, JxA, ExR, RxJ, SxN, CxE

The Cullens:

Shreya/Nikhil

Bella/Edward

Jasper/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie

Carlisle/Esme

Renesmee/Jacob

Story: After Breaking Dawn, ten years after Shreya and Nikhil joined the Cullens. They're a little darker than them because they are Indian. Shreya's power is she can control anything, absorb/take away your power and change her physical appearance. Nikhil has the power to see the future, like Alice but his visions are set in stone and he can control the weather and elements. Also, him and Shreya together can make a mental and physical shield for anyone within a hundred mile radius. Together, the Cullens are stronger than even the Volturi.

The Riveras:

Camille/Doug

Isabela

Suzanna

Carlos

Camille is 46 and Doug is 48. Isabela is 14, Suzanna and Carlos are 10. The Riveras are very strict and unlike usual Spanish people. They are on the brink of middle and low class. Camille works as a librarian and Doug is a lawyer. They are very strict to their kids. Camille thinks she has the perfect family and the other family will be dirt poor and living in a run down house infested with mice and what not.


	2. Chapter 1: Typical Cullen Day

Bella's POV:

I was flipping through the channels and there was nothing good on. "Bella! Turn on Wife Swap!" Alice yelled from the seventh floor. I sighed and flipped to the channel. The entire family came downstairs to watch with me. Edward pulled me up and sat down then pulled me into his lap on the armchair. Renesmee and Jacob laid on the floor in front of us. Shreya and Nikhil were on the loveseat and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose filled up the other two love seats. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting and wouldn't be back for another day or two.

"Emmett! Don't even think about it!" Edward hissed. We all looked at him in confusion. "Emmett's thinking of signing us up for Wife Swap," Shreya said in her high soprano voice, rolling her eyes. "If you think about it, it's really not a bad idea!" I grinned. Alice looked into the future and saw nothing wrong. "Think about it. Nothing can go wrong! If the weather somehow changes, Shreya can change it!" Alice chirped. Rose smiled, thinking of all the pranks we could pull on the new mom if we got chosen. It was unofficially decided that we would sign up. I got to fill out the form.


	3. Chapter 2: Application

_**Date Submitted: January 14, 2012**_

_**Family Name: Cullen**_

_**His Name & Age: Carlisle; 30**_

"Add one more zero and they would drop dead," Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Ouch," he pouted.

_**Her Name & Age: Esme; 29**_

_**Maiden Name: Evenson**_

_**Names and ages of children from this marriage:**_

_**Shreya-17**_

_**Nikhil-17**_

_**Bella-18**_

_**Edward-18**_

_**Jasper-19**_

_**Alice-18**_

_**Emmett-19**_

_**Rosalie-17**_

_**Renesmee-16**_

_**Jacob-19**_

_**What is Dad's occupation: brain surgeon**_

_**What is Mom's occupation: interior design**_

_**How long have you been together? 17 years**_

_**If married, for how long? 10 years**_

_**Who wears the pants and why? Equal, because we believe that nobody in the house should be more powerful than another.**_

"Bullshit. We all know it's only cause he's whipped." Typical Emmett. I rolled my eyes

_**Do you rent or own your home? Own**_

"More like 10," Emmett muttered. "Emmett! Shut the hell up!" Shreya yelled_**.**_

_**Who takes care of the following responsibilities in your family:**_

_**Children? Esme**_

_**Shopping? Alice**_

_**Cleaning? Esme**_

_**Cooking? Esme and Bella**_

_**Money? Carlisle**_

_**Planning social life? Each their own**_

_**Kids' homework: themselves**_

_**Do you have pets? How many? What type? Do they have free reign of the house?**_

_**We have 15 pets. We let each child have a newborn puppy, so we have 10 dogs and 5 rabbits. The dogs have free reign of the house, except going into the rabbit room, and the rabbits stay in their own room.**_

_**What is your daily routine? Are you a scheduled family? We don't have a set schedule, and the kids are allowed to do whatever. They know what's allowed and what's not.**_

_**How do you spend your evenings? Weekends? We do whatever we want, and every Friday night is Cullen Game Night in our game room. **_

We mailed in the application, and prayed Carlisle and Esme wouldn't find out.


	4. I'm Finally Back For Good :)

Hey everyone ! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long but my laptop has been messed up and we finally just bought a new one so I'm gonna start writing again :)


	5. Chapter 3

I'm going to try and write better now, and hopefully get some good reviews on this :)** and I obvs don't own Twilight, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on it, would I ?**

Carlisle POV:

I decided to pick up the mail on my way home. Ipicked it up, and went through it. Car magazines for Rose and Jacob, Fashion magazines for Alice, Shreya and Ness, bodybuilding magazines for Emmett and Nikhil, history magazines for Jasper, bills, magazines for Edward, bills, wife swap, magazines for Bell- wait Wife Swap?! Now I was beyond mad. I sped the rest of the way home.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! BELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN BLACK! JACOB BLACK! MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! SHREYA SHANTI CULLEN! NIKHIL RAJ CULLEN! Come downstairs! NOW!" I yelled. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Esme asked. "Oh, nothing, just the kids signed us up for wife swap," I said. Esme's face lit up.

The kids came downstairs, most of them grumbling about being interrupted. "Who signed up for Wife Swap?!" I said. "We all did," Edward muttered. "Why?" Esme asked. "Mommy, we thought it would be fun. You know, try something new," Shreya pouted, her eyes becoming big. "It's okay guys, what if there's sun the whole time?" Esme asked. "Mom, nothing will happen, Shreya can change the weather whenever the weather is about to be sunny. If you want, she can start changing it now, so it won't be weird that the sunny is absent the whole time you're there," Alice said. Esme nodded. "Let's go hunting, love. You leave tomorrow," I said, taking her hand. We both ran out through the back, and into the forrest.

Alice POV:

"Okay, everyone! Time to get Esme's presents and pack her bags ! I got her clothes, Rose gets makeup, Shreya gets shoes, Ness you get her jewelry and accesories and everything I haven't said, and Bella you gets magazines and books. Boys, go get Esme a brand new Mac, and the black iPhone and a ton of designer cases, ad the real ones! We need all this by tomorrow. AND get something from the five of you guys, and us girls will get her something! NOW HURRY UP!" I said to everyone. Us girls ran off in the different directions to do the packin and the guys ran out the door to get Esme's presents. I got out Esme's black Louis Vuitton luggage set. I got the biggest for clothes, left the second biggest for the shoes, the third biggest for the jewelry, bags, and accesories and the small handbag for all the makeup. I set out the duffel bag for all the books and magazines. I started going through the closet like a tornado, picking out anything and everything I liked, which was almst everything in her closet. I packed up her suitcase then realized there wasn't more space, so I took out her Juicy Couture and started packing the rest of her clothes. I had filled up four bags of just clothes, and put them near the bedroom door.

I went to check on the other girls. Rose was sorting through EVERYTHING in Esme's bathroom to get all the makeup she needed to pack, Shreya was trying to fit all the shoes in one suitcase, so I tossed her a Louis duffel bag. She smiled at me, gratefully. Ness was throwing in all of Esme's wristlets, and bags, and only the main jewelry. Bella had thrown in some housekeeping, garden, interior design, Vogue and Elle magazines and a few classics I knew Esme would love. "Girls! I'm going to get some present for Esme, I'll be back later !" I yelled, before gracefully sliding into my Porsche and speeding to the mall.

I slid in to the parking lot, and made a beeline to Tiffany's. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I made an order last week," I smiled. "Oh yes, I remember you. Remember, we charged you a fee for having it done so fast," the girl smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I have more things to deal with. Just tell me the price, and give me the order," I impatiently said. The cashier looked at me and went to the back. She came back with a small box. There was a gorgeous ring in there. It was a diamod band ring made with platinum and rose gold with pink diamonds in the middle two rows. On the inside, in script was engraved, 'I love you, Mommy- Ali' with the Cullen Crest after it. "That will be.." the cashier's eyes were wide open, then she composed herself. "Eleven thousand dollars." I slapped down my AmEx, and took the bag with the ring. After I paid, I left to go to Nordstrom's to pick out an amazing outfit for Esme for tomorrow.

I picked out an Armani COllezioni Belted Print Dress for $1,195, with matching pair of Jimmy Choo 'Baxen' Peep Toe Wedges for $625. I picked out a Fendi 'Chameleon' Small Leather Tote bag for $2,290. I was excited with my purchases of the day, and skipped out to my car. i put my bags in the trunk and drove off, back home, hoping the guys wouldn't mess up their one job.

**Hey guys! Yeah, so I posted a new chapter! Leave some reviews33**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, I know the last chapter was not all that great, but I'm going to try ad make this one better. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't know Wife Swap or Twilight. I only own Shreya and Nikhil.**

**I'm skipping everything to the next day, because I can't make another filler chapter about all the couples and their, ahem, nightly activities :P**

Esme POV:

This was it. It was time for me to leave, and go to the Riveras in Salem, Oregon. I would miss my family so much. I could feel the venom burning in my eyes. "Okay, they're going to be here in 2 minutes. Act natural, and Carlisle, you get the door," Alice said. I could hear the car coming down the long driveway.

They finally made it, and Carlisle went to open it. The crew came in. "Hi, I'm Lily and I'm the makeup artist, but you guys don't need any, so I'll just go back to the car," she smiled, before bounding down the stairs. "Mrs. Cullen. It's time to go," the guy said. I turned to my family knowing the cameras would be recording right now. I hugged each of my kids. I saved Carlisle for last, and I hugged him and kissed him. "Mommy, before you leave, we all got you a few things," Ali said.

he handed me a small Tiffany box. There was a gorgeous diamond ring in there. There were regular diamonds and pink diamonds, and the band was made of titanium and rose gold. I put it on, and kissed Ali on the cheek. Edward and the guys came up next. They got me a brand new Mac, and an iPhone 5, with a flowery Lilly Pulitzer case. "There's more cases in one of the bags that the girls packed," he explained. I hugged the boys on the cheek. Bella came up and gave me a diamond encrusted black picture frame with a picture of our whole family in it. If I could cry, I'd be bawling right now. Rosalie came up and got me a Pandora bracelet, filled with a bunch of charms her and Ness bought. "There's charms that represent all of us, and then just nice charms we liked." I looked at some of the charms. There was a charm that said 'loving mother', one of a teddy bear for Emmett, a football for Nikhil and Jasper and more. Shreya came up and got me a simple gold chain that had a small diamond heart. Carlisle came up last and it was a necklace that matched the ring Ali gave me. It was a key. "It shows that you have the key to my heart. I was goig to give it to you next weekend, but sice you're going, I thought it'd be perfect to give it now." I smiled, and hugged him and left to go to the limo. My bags had been put in the trunk.

I got comfortable and settled down for the 5 hour journey to Salem.

**A/N: Yeah, so the next few chapters will be the same as this but in the Rivera's POV. Most of the chapters will be the Cullens and Mrs. Rivera, but I'll still have Esme chapter :) Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so the Cullens left off at when Esme gets in the limo, and this one chapter will be long, so I can do the Rivera family until Camille leaves for Forks. Oh, and I know I said Suzanna and Carlos were te year old twins, but now Suzanna is 18, and is home from college for wife swap period. Oh, and Camille and Doug are 48 now.**

Camille's POV:

"Mother! I got the mail! There's a Wife Swap letter for you!" My second oldest daughter, Isabela, came up to me, squealing. I smacked her across her face. "Isabela, what have I said about squealing, running and talking loudly?" I asked her. "Not to," her face was turning red, and I could see the tears burning behind her eyes. "Good, now go ad clean your face, and when you get back, I do not want to see any tears building in your eyes. Only the weak cry, and Riveras are not weak," I said. She nodded and ra up the stairs. "NO RUNNING, ISABELA!" I yelled.

I opened the letter, and smiled. I knew I would be accepted! I mean, how can we not, I have the perfect family. My children are raised to be the most perfect, smartest and respectful children. I called my husband, Doug. "Yes, Camille?" he asked. "Doug, we got accepted into Wife Swap," I said, happily. "Of course we did. After all, we are Riveras, and Riveras are perfect," I could practically see Doug's smile through the phone. "I know. I'm going to pack and write the manual, and have the children make dinner for us. Be on time, because Suzanna is coming home from college for Wife Swap. She's doing online classes for the next two weeks," I said, sternly.

Family dinners together was VERY important in our family, next to church attendance. "Yes, Camille. I will be home 6pm sharp." I hung up. I went into my room, thinking about the other family. They will probably living in a box in the middle of nowhere with illiterate children, an alcoholic father and a crack whore mother. I am going to have to rough it the next two weeks, but it will be worth it after I perfect another family, and have somewhat smarter children. Of course, they won't be as perfect as my children.

_2 hours later... _

I pulled my medium suitcase, and started packing the bare necessities, because I wouldn't want to look selfish and spoiled in front of the new family. I left the bag by my door, and thought about having my daughter Suzanna home. I haven't seen her since she left, because instead of coming home for Thanksgiving, she wanted to stay at college to get ahead. I did miss her since it was the first holiday without her, but because she had a valid reason, I was okay with it. She was going to come home at around 6:15, according to what she said when she'd called me right when she left at around 12, when I'd told her the good news and asked her to come down for a few weeks. She'd be here in about four hours and I was happy to see her soon. Of course, this did not mean my children were excused from clubs and chores. They were still expected to do everything they were assigned, regardless of their older sister coming home.

I had gotten a text from Suzanna about an hour ago, saying where she was and not tell Isabela and Carlos that she was coming, because she wanted to surprise them. I had easily agreed, because I knew they would have slacked off in their chores if they knew she was coming. I hadn't been too excited when I'd gotten Suzanna texting on her phone. I got her an old flip phone when she'd left for college, because I knew she'd need one. The texting hadn't been part of the plan, but because she had been very respectful, obedient and a well liked child by everyone, and being class valedictorian, I decided texting wouldn't be too bad.

I decided to kill time and write my manual, and have it perfect, before checking the house and checking up on Isabela and Carlos making dinner.

I knew the manual wouldn't be too hard, but I didn't want to act like I was bragging to the new mom what a perfect family I had, even though I totally was. I wanted her to see what kind of family she could have when she got back home. I knew her family couldn't be as good as mine, but one could try, couldn't they? I sat down with a piece of paper and a black ink pen at the desk in my and husband's room. I strictly only used pencils and black ink pens, and only for Isabela. Carlos still had to use a pencil, and Isabela had been given the privilege to use a pen only the previous year, when she was in her last year of middle school.

_4 hours later..._

Wow, this manual had been hard to write! It almost took me an hour, so I could word it without being too selfish and conceited about my good life. After that, I had decided to read a little bit, before I checked on the children. I had only planned to read for about an hour, but I had become so into my book, three hours had passed without me even knowing.

It was 5:58, and I knew Doug would be home soon. "Isabela! Carlos! Dinner will be in twelve minutes exactly! I want everything set up, by the time I come downstairs at 6:05!" I yelled. I walked out of my room, and inspected Carlos' room. It was perfect and spotless. His books were either orgaized on the shelf, or stacked neatly on his desk. When I went into Isabela's room, it was the same except I saw a drawing. I threw it out without even looking at it. Art is for babies, and nothing useful comes out of it**. (A/N: I hope I don't offend anyoe with this, because I love art, and don't mean this. This is just part of Camille's character!) **I walked into the hall bathroom. It was very clean, but had Isabela's hairbrush on the counter. I would have normally gotten very angry at this, but because Suzanna was coming home today, I didn't mind much, and just put it away in the basket. When I looked at the clock, it was 6:04. I rushed down the stairs to make sure everything was clean. I smiled in satisfaction before rushing off to the kitchen. "Isabela. Carlos. What is for dinner? Carlos, I can see you have already set the table and the serving dishes look very nice," I said. "Mother I made steak, baked potatoes, bread and salad, with a fruit salad for dessert. I will cut up the fruit right after we have all eaten dinner," Isabela said with a proud face. I normally would smack that off her face, but because being a Rivera is something to be proud of, and I want my children to know they are better than the rest, and want everyone else to know that, too.

"Good, Isabela. Now put all the food on the serving dishes, and I shall go get your father," I said, before walking to the stairs. "Doug, come downstairs for dinner, please. Suzana will be here in a few minutes, and she said to start dinner without her," I said. "Coming," he replied, before I could see him walking down the stairs. We sat down around the table, ad I could see Carlos had put out 5 plates instead of the usual four. Just as we took the first bite of steak, I heard the key turn the lock. I knew it was Suzanna, as she had requested one when she had left for college.

"I'm home!" I heard a loud yell. I started to smile, before my face turned to horror at my daughter. I could feel my face turning red because of all my anger.

**A/N: yeah, I'd planned to have this chappie out yesterday, but my computer froze on me, then shut off randomly, and of course more than half of this got lost, so i had to rewrite everything. :/ But the next chapter will be up by tonight. Don't forget to show some love and review :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, this update has taken a few days, but I've noticed I haven't been getting many views, and I only have 13 followers on this story. I'm not very motivated to update this story as much, unless I start getting more followers and reviews. **

**Btw- Suzanna goes to Simpson University in Redding, California. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I think by now everyone knows I don't own this.**

Suzanna's POV:

I smirked, at seeing my mother's face turn red with anger. I had changed when I went off to college in California. Yes, I went to a private, Christian college, but I met some friends who showed me life isn't at all what my mother taught me. I got a job, so I could get my own money, to open up a new line for myself, and get an iPhone, and for my new wardrobe that my mom would never approve of. Of course, I used my old phone to call my parents and a few other people do it wouldn't look suspicious.

I'd bought a black iPhone 5 with a floral Lilly Pulitzer case. I'd decided to wear a pair of white wedges, a pair of skin tight dark wash skinny jeans with a floral belted 3 tier tube top with a soft white long sleeved cardigan. My naturally curly hair had been straightened to be pin straight and had a flower on the side. I had a small Coach bag hanging from my arm. I was wearing makeup, which I knew pissed my mother off. But what would really get her mad was my boyfriend right by my side.

I'd met Andrew Braxton Kosta in my Biology class. We'd been paired as partners. As I had no experience with working with guys, I was so lost. His dark spiky hair and light brown eyes had me mesmorized with first glance. The way the corners of his mouth turned upwards when he was about to smile, showing off his perfect teeth. The way his dimples showed almost whenever, even when he barely smiled. The way his smirks were crooked, and not at all rude. He'd been interested in me since our first day, too. I had never known, because I didn't know why a guy like him would be interested in me, a plain girl from a very strict and religious family. After we hung out a few times, while working on our project, we realized our feelings for each other. We started dating, and he introduced me to all the friends I have now. They showed me what the real world is like, and I was glad I'd been introduced to it. I'd told my parents I was staying at school to get ahead with all my classes, even though I'd really gone to be with Andrew and his family, which was a lot more fun than being with my own family. It was always a normal dinner, except with thanksgiving food. Us kids still cooked while my mom and dad just chilled on the couch while we did our normal chores.

Andrew had a big family, and they'd all gotten together at his house. I loved his parents, they were so kind and caring, you just had to love them. They would try to keep me out of the kitchen, but after having to do all the work for over ten years, it was not easy. His sisters, Alexandra, who went by Lexi, Anastasia, who went by Ana, Cassandra, who went by Cassie/Cass, and Hallie, along with his brothers, Adrian, Alexander and Colin, endlessly asked me questions about my life ad family. Since, the adults had basically kicked us out of the kitchen, I was bombarded with questions, until Andrew had taken me away to give me a tour of the house and the estate. I hadn't known he was this rich, so I was amazed at everything he showed me.

Back to the present, I was looking at my mother's shocked face.

Camille's POV:

My daughter was completely unrecognizable. She had on white wedges, very tight skinny jeans, a tube top with a cardigan over it. She had on makeup and had straightened her hair. She had a designer bag, and an iPhone 5.

"Suzanna Marie Rivera! What on earth are you wearing? Who is that boy next to you? Where did you get those clothes? Where did that bag and phone come from?" I yelled question after question to her. "I'm wearing normal clothes, mom. This 'boy' is my boyfriend Andrew. I work now, and that is how I got these clothes and my cell phone. I have my own plan now, too. Andrew got me this bag," Suzanna said, without a care in the world.

"Get those wretched things you call clothes off of you, and change into the clothes I have picked out for you. There are some clothes left over from when you left. And I don't want to see that bag or cell phone ever again, and I want this boy to leave my house right now," I said, trying to stay calm. "No," Suzanna said. "What do you mean no?!" I yelled.

"NO, mom. I'm tired of you treating us kids like slaves. I don't what kind of stupid shit you were raised with, but news flash, that's not what happens in the real world. I would know. I'm living my own life. I pay for my ow clothes with the money I make from working at American Eagle. I have a boyfriend who doesn't care what kind of pyscho family I was raised in," Suzanna said. I went up to smack her, and she looked at me. "I will NOT have anyone swear in this house. You will listen to me, I don't care what it takes," I glared.

"Kick me out, but I am NOT listening to you, until you say something sesible. You have some crazy shit going on in your head, and I will not be a part of it," Suzanna said. "You will be allowed to stay here, but that boy will leave now. And you will not see him ever again," I compromised. "No, Andrew stays where I stay," Suzanna held his hand. "No, he leaves." "You know what? I'm leaving. Now. Come on Andrew. Now you've seen my psycho mother, and you know why I liked your mother when I met her at Thanksgiving," Suzanna started to walk towards the door. She had put emphasis on Thanksgiving. That couldn't be. She'd been at school that weekend. "No, mother. I was at Andrew's family's estate in Orange, California, that whole weekend. I was tired of our tradition. And I most definitely had more fun with his big family than I ever would have here," Suzanna said as if she could read my mind. SHe walked to the door, and walked out with Andrew, slamming it shut. I walked back to the dining table, and sat down. We ate dinner, quietly.

As soon as we had finished, I had Isabela and Carlos clean up. "Isabela, there is no need for dessert tonight. Just clean up, then go to bed. You two will have to be up early tomorrow, since I am leaving," I said. Doug and I put our plates in the sink, and walked up the stairs. I laid down in bed, and thought about where I had gone wrong with Suzanna.

Why had she changed, just because of going to college? What did I do to make her not even want to come back? I laid in bed, thinking. That was when I had decided that I would make sure Isabela and Carlos would not become like their sister. I drifted off to sleep after an hour, while Doug was working on some paperwork, as I had to be up at seven tomorrow morning.

**A/N: This chapter was 1,241 words without the author's notes! Yeah, this was shorter than I'd planned. This whole thing will not make Camille nicer at all, it was just a little filler chapter. Yeah, Suzanna will show up in this story some more, but not too much. Next chapter will be once again, the Riveras' point of view, but that will be the chapter in which she leaves, and it won't be a full chapter either. It will have some of the Cullen stuff, too.**


	9. Author's Note

**Quick Author's Note: So I've posted outfits and gifts on Polyvore :) The links are on my profile, organized by story ! :) Go check them out!**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I haven't been getting any reviews/favorites/follows lately, and it's not keeping me motivated enough to keep writing this, so if you like this and will read this, do one of the above, please :) It'd definitely make more motivated! **

**I've also had my ap exam and S. and have finals coming up, so I have definitely been busy! **

**And, I did change the link for the outfits because I made a new polyvore account just for my fanfiction! So you guys can check out the links on my profile, and the link to my polyvore account is and I do love likes on my sets !**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jasper would be mine, but sadly he's not. I only own my own characters.**

**Camille's POV:**

I woke up at around 7:15 the next morning, eager to perfect a new family, but also sad to leave my kids. I showered, and put on a pair of lose fitting khaki pants and a loose fitting olive green top with a brown jacket. I tied my hair in a tight bun at the nape of my neck, and went downstairs, bringing the suitcase. The kids were already up making breakfast. "What is for breakfast?" I asked. "Plain oatmeal and a bowl of fresh cut cantoloupes," Isabela said, coming to me from the table. She had on a black floor length skirt, with a long sleeved light pink shirt, and her hair was combed away from her face in a high ponytail. "Oh, yum. My favorite," I smiled. This was our breakfast every morning, with a glass of milk or orange juice. "Mother, I cut up the cantaloupes just the way you like them," Carlos came up to me. He was wearing a pair of crisp khakis and a black button down shirt. His hair was combed to the side. Perfect, I thought, there's no way the other family will be better than mine.

Doug came downstairs right when we were getting ready to sit down at the table. "Good morning," he grumbled. We all ate breakfast quietly.

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the Wife Swap crew. I opened the door, and greeted them warmly. "Welcome to our home. I'm Camille Rivera." "Hi, we're from Wife Swap. I'm Bob, the cameraman, and that's Christina, the makeup artist," the man said. I nodded. "The other family sure is nothing like this," one of the other crew men mumbled. I smiled, they obviously meant we are the better family. "Hey, I'm Christina, and I'll be the one putting on makeup on y'all," the lady said with a twang. "No! My family and I will NOT have makeup put on us. We don't believe in that garbage," I forcefully said. "Whatever, the other family looks better anyways," she muttered, while walking to the crew van. I found that hard to believe. "If you are ready, Mrs. Rivera, we would like to get a move on. It's a five hour car ride from here. Mr. Rivera, you and the kids will have to leave the house in 3 hours, and be back around six or so, but no earlier than 5:30," Bob kindly said. I nodded, and hugged my family, before picking up my suitcase and getting into the limo. I leaned my head back and went to sleep for a little while.

I woke up a few hours later, just in time to pass the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. We drove past the town limits, and took a turn into the woods. I was sure the dad was an alcoholic, the mother was a crack whore and they had two nasty brats, and they lived in a box in the woods.

We drove about two miles, before I questioned the driver. "Did we get lost?" He was about to reply, just as we entered a front yard. The house looked more like a mansion. It was 3 stories high and one of the walls had been replaced with glass. The front garden was absolutely absolutely beautiful. I, however, acted as if it didn't bother me. "Obviously, the family is in debt from having such a big house, and well maintained yard," I scoffed. I got outside, and could hear a bubbling stream in the distance. I walked inside the house, and was shocked. "These people are definitely in a lot of debt."

**A/N: Guys! I hoped you liked the chapter. This wasn't easy, because it's hard to write about her POV until she gets to the Cullens, that's whe the fun starts :) Don't forget to review and follow as they keep me motivated ! :) And again, the outfits WILL be on polyvore, and so will a model just so you get an idea of what Camile looks like :) **


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys hate me for not updating in over a week, but I've been busy with papers and projects. But I'm just going to start writing up full chapters, and update them.**

Esme POV:

We pulled up to a small house that was on the verge of falling apart. "Oh my, this house really needs to be decorated. Maybe I'll fix it up during the rule change week," I said under my breath.

The small two story house was faded red, the porch was sagging, and the grass was almost brown, from not being taken care of. The flowers that had once been planted had withered and died, and there were weeds growing all throughout the yard. The small driveway was cracked all over the place.

I walked into the house. The house smelled old and dirty. It smelled nauseating. There was a small layer of dust on the television and the couch. "Wow, this house could really use a good scrubbing down," I said, making a mental note.

The living room was small with an olive green couch, and a small box tv on a wooden stand that looked ready to break, which looked like it was rarely, if ever, used. The kitchen had very outdated appliances. I walkd up the stairs to see the rooms. The master bedroom was quite small, and plain. I skipped the room, and walked into another room. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl's room. I stepped out, and into the other room, which was exactly like the first. I walked into the guest room.

The room was smaller than my closet, which wasn't saying much, but still. The bed looked stiff ad uncomfortable. There was a small chest of drawers, and no closet in the room. There was a small window that had frayed and yellowed curtains.

I walked back downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table to read the manual.

_Dear new mom,_

_Hello, I am Camille Rivera, and you will be replacing me for the next two weeks. I work as a librarian Monday-Friday from 9-2:30. I volunteer at the homeless shelter everyday after dropping my childre off to their daily activities. I pick up the kids at 2:30 and drop them off at their activities. Isabela has dance, debate, chess and tutoring. Carlos has tutoring, football, soccer and chess. The schedule is on our refrigerator._

_My husband, Doug, is a small town lawyer. He leaves at seven and comes back around six to six thirty. Doug makes just enough money for us to survive on, because we don't believe in material items such as shiny new cars, big houses and a lot of clothes. Unless it's an emergency, please don't bother him at work._

_My children were brought up to be very respectful and polite. They __shouldn't cause any troule, but if they do, don't be afraid to tell Doug__. __My two children are Isabela and Carlos. They are 14 and 10, and are absolutely perfect._

_The children are not allowed to date __until they graduate college. They are only allowed to use the computer to do their work for school, and only under my supervision. At school, they are not allowed to do any assignments on the computer. Our dress code is plain simple. Nothing that does not pass the shoulder by two inches, no low cut shirts, and all bottoms must be at least two inches past the knee. Nothing tight or revealing is to be worn. Hair must be combed away from the face, and Isabela must have her hair tied up. No makeuo is allowed. Books and music must be educational. The TV can be used for an hour on the weekends, and it must be educational. Doug and I must surpervise them at all times._

_My family does not need to be changed in any way, shape or form. I'm only participating to help your needy family. Don't worry, I'll leave some money behind when I leave, and you will come home to your family perfected. There's no need to thank me. After all, that is probably why you signed up for this show, right? Your children walk all over you?_

_Have a great time,_

_Camille Rivera._

"How dare she insult me and my family? Talking about us needing money and that my children walk all over me." I snarled. If anything, I should be leaving her money. I went into the guest room and unpacked everything that would fit in the dresser. I took out my books and magazines and put them on top of the dresser. I could hear a car coming down the street. I walked downstairs at a human pace, knowig I was being recorded. As soon as I hit the last step, I heard the door unlock. I went near the door and put on a smile.

"Hello, you must be Esme Cullen. I'm Doug Rivera," the older man said. He was a little chubby, and had a layer of sweat on his face. He smelled bad, even for a human. "Hi, Doug. It's nice to meet you all," I said, politely. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Isabela," the girl said, shyly. "Hi, I'm Carlos," the boy said, without missing a beat. "It's nice to meet you, Isabela and Carlos," I said, smiling warmly. I was sure the kids didn't get affection from their parents. "Okay, well how about we go out to dinner tonight, as a treat?" Doug asked me. I could see Isabela and Carlos' face light up, so I assumed they rarely, if ever, went out for dinner. "I'd love to," I replied.

"Would you like to change before we leave?" Doug asks, pointedly looking at my dress and heels. "No, I quite like this outfit. My daughter bought it for me," I said, trying not to sound rude. "Okay, then. Let's go," Doug said, leading us out to his car. It was a white 1990 Toyota Camry.

"During your stay, you can use Camille's car. It's a plain white 1990 Toyota Corrolla," he said. I nodded, and blankly stared out the window.

_2 hours later..._

We'd had dinner at Olive Garden. The kids had had a blast. For once, they looked a little hopeful of the next two weeks. The children had been put to bed, and Doug was in his room, doing paperwork. I changed into my Twilight Blue Donna Karen matching shorts and top set. I went to my dresser, deciding to pick a book. "Goodnight, Esme," Doug said. I whirled around to see him staring at me. "Goodnight, Doug," I replied. He shut my door, while walkig away. I laid down in bed, settling down to read a book til I had to 'wake up'.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not asking for tons of reviews, but if you guys can think of things for the Cullen kids to do to the new mom, such as pranks. :)**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys! I haven't been getting many reviews, and it's not motivating me to keep writing all this. And I didn't get any reviews on pranks and ideas for the Cullen kids to pull on Camille. In my story, the Cullens are friendly and sociable, and they do have friends at the school, and they're the most popular kids in school. :)**

Camille's POV:

I went inside and was shocked. The whole house was light and airy, and almost all white. The house literally sparkled and gleamed from how clean it was. I couldn't see a single spot. I took off my shoes, afraid to take even one step for the fear of getting the house dirty. I walked through the front foyer, passing countless art pieces, orginals no doubt. I walked into the living room to see a huge television on the wall, over a stand that had tons of game consoles. "Nobody needs all this stuff! When rule change comes, this will all be gone."

There were stands next to it that had movies, CDs and games. There was a long white couch directly facing the t.v. with two white glass side tables on either side, two white couches on the sides of the big one, and two white tables at the end of the two couches. Off to the corner, there were a few circle roundabout chairs organized into a circle with a black rug in the middle. There was a small table there that had magazines and some books laying on it. Among the titles of magazines were _Seventeen, Vogue, Elle _and _Cosmo_, and titles of books were _The Virgin Suicides, Fifty Shades of Grey _and _Beloved._ All of these books and magazines were the definition of things banned in my house!

"This would NEVER be allowed in my house!" I gasped. I walked into the kitchen. The entire kitchen was done in marble. There was an island in the middle that had twelve barstools in black and white, which had the manual on it. I decided to read it later. The kitchen was huge, and had the latest appliances. There was a big refrigerator built into the wall, and an oven also built into the wall. There was a cubbied shelf that had various bottles of alcohol tucked away into each cubby. "They don't lock away the alcohol?! That's highly inappropriate for a house full of kids!"

I walked up to the second floor. There was a door just off to the left of the staircase. I opened it, and walked in. It was green and blue. Two walls were painted blue and the other two were painted green. The ceiling was painted with blue and green stripes. There was a large king sized bed that had green and blue pillows, with a blue and green striped blanket. There was a large picture above the bed with two people. There was a girl with pixie like features and short spiked black hair with a curly blonde guy. There was white furniture in the room. There was a sliding mirror door. I opened it and was led to the closet. It was bigger than my room and closet combined.

"This room has to be twice the size of my room and closet combined! Who really needs that many clothes?!" I saw racks and racks of clothes. There were shoes lining the walls. I noticed that there were boys' and girls' clothes in here. "This is a big house! There is no reason for a boy and girl to share rooms." I went out the door, and opened the simple door next to the closet doors. It led to a bathroom that was done in black and white. The counter had tons of makeup and beauty products. "God made us the way we are. There's no reason to have this much makeup and beauty products," I said, walking out the bathroom. On the other wall, there were French doors that had sheer green curtains. I opened the door and it led to the balcony. It was big, and looked like a wraparound balcony. There were twelve patio chairs arranged in a circle with a coffee table in the middle. There were some red plastic cups littered on it**(A/N: can anyone guess what kind of cups they are :p)**. I decided to just go back inside, and check the rest of the rooms.

I walked into room across from it. It was red and black themed. There was a large circle bed with black and red pillows with black sheets and a bright red blanket. There was a blown up black and white professional portrait of a blonde model and bodybuilder. There was a sprakly red cursive 'R' hanging on the wall on one side of the portrait, and a black cursive 'E' on the other side. Against a wall was a shelf that had pictures and frames covering every inch of it. Everybody in the photos looked like models. They were completely flawless. There was a big mirror on the dresser, and there were two doors that were replaced with ceiling to floor mirrors. I opened one of them and it led to a closet. It was even bigger than the first ones. The shoes lining the walls were mostly stilettos and various heels. There were boys' and girls' clothes in here, too. "One, there's way too many clothes in this closet. Two, if they have two boys and two girls, there's no acceptable way why the two girls and two boys can't share." I stormed out, and walked into the next door. It was a bathroom. The bathroom was done in red marble. There were more mirrors in this bathroom, and had more products and makeup than the other one. I walked out of the bathroom. There were doors on the other side that had red curtains hanging. I opened them and walked out to the balcony. There were two woven hanging chairs, and there were fairy twinkle lights strewn across. I walked out of this room.

There was a room next to it. I saw the door, and there was a white board on it that had, "Emmett stay out" written in fancy cursive. I opened it and saw one of the most amazing rooms I had ever seen. Everything about it screamed expensive. There was a family portrait above the bed. The same one was in the living room above the fireplace, but I hadn't paid attention to it before. There were 12 people in it. The couple looked like they could be teens by their looks, but it was obvious they were the parents. There was a blonde God, who had his arms around the waist of a goddess. She had a heart shaped face, caramel colored hair and the kindest eyes. They were ten other people in the picture. There were 4 doors. Three were labeled in fancy cursive; one labeled 'Bathroom', another 'Study'; and one labeled 'Closet'. There was a door that had light wood colored curtains. It led out to the balcony, just like the other two rooms.

I walked out, and walked up to the third floor. There were five doors on this floor. Two were labeled 'Guest Room', and one of them had 'New Mom' scribbled in messy handwriting under it. I wondered why everything was labeled nicely, but the new mom sign. The three unlabeled rooms were the exact same as the blue and green and red and black rooms. One of them had a blue theme, using different shades of blue. The room had a balcony that had twelve hanging chairs on it. The other room had a turquiose and white theme**(Ness and Jake's room)**, and the last room had a sea green and gold theme**(Shreya and Nikhil's room)**. There was a set of stairs on the balcony that connected the balconies together. I walked up the stairs to the attic. There was a door at the foot of the stairs. I opened it, and saw a home game arcade. There was a fooseball machine and a pool table. There were twelve couch things in a semi circle that faced the television and had tons of games and movies. There were little things all around the room that would make any kid jealous. There was a door on the far end; I opened it and saw it was a closet loaded with pillows and blankets, and the shelf on top had tons of games.

I walked downstairs, fuming. "These kids are too spoiled. Rule change is definitely having major changes." I saw a door that I had ignored, while making my way towards the island in the kitchen, where the manual was. I walked downstairs and saw a state of the art gym. There was a shelf that covered an entire wall; it was filled with gym equipment, there were twelve treadmills and tons of other equipment I couldn't name even if I tried. There was a small bathroom in the corner of the room.

I went back upstairs, and noticed it'd been two hours since I'd gotten here. I sat down on the island, and started to read the manual.

_Dear New Mom,_

_ Hello, I'm Mrs. Cullen, and you'll be replacing me for the next two weeks. We have ten children. __**"**_**What?! Ten children!"**

_Edward and Renesmee Mason Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice, Bella and Emmett Swan, Jacob Black, Nikhil Patel and Shreya Patel. Shreya and Nikhil aren't related at all, but they are Indian and have the most common last are all adopted, because I found out at a very early age that I couldn't have kids. First of all, our children date each other, because they aren't really related. Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and Nikhil and Shreya. _**"That's just disgusting. That is definitely changing during rule change. I'll try to set them up on dates with different people, and change their room assignments."**

_They are all well behaved and polite. They do act like kids sometimes, but they are still the sweetest children. They always help me out when I need it, and make my life easier. _**"Children shouldn't help with the chores, they should do them all."**

_ Edward, Bella, Shreya, Nikhil, Alice and Renesmee are sophomores, while Jasper, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie are juniors. Also, when it's sunny, the kids, Carlisle and I go camping and hiking. The kids are all honor students and are at the top of their class, so it's not a problem. Some of the teachers have told us that the kids could teach the classes just as well, if not better, than them. _**"Skipping school to go camping and hiking?! That is wrong, and changing during rule change. Kids have all summer and weekends for that, they shouldn't miss school for that. I highly doubt that all ten of them are at the top of their class, and there's no way they could teach their classes better than the teachers. I'll just have to go to the school for a day and check this out." **

_ My children love to shop. They don't have to worry about money for the rest of their lives. Carlisle and I make enough money, and the kids have their own inheritance. My daughter, Alice, is almost a shopaholic. All of the kids have mulitple cards. _**"Regardless of how much money they all have, they don't need to spend so much and definitely should not have credit cards at this age, let alone having multiple. They don't know the value of money, and won't be prepared in real life. They can't survive on mommy and daddy's money for the rest of their life."**

_ My husband, Carlisle, is a doctor and normally works from 5-6, but sometimes may get off earlier, or have to stay longer. He can't control his hours, so please don't get mad, or try to change them during rule change. I work as an interior and exterior designer, but I took the next two weeks off. _**"I'll change whatever I want, including his hospital hours. These children probably don't even see their dad, and aren't raised right because of their dad never being home."**

_ We don't have a meal time, because the kids are in and out of the house all day. The kids just fix up whatever they want, whenever they want. Our refrigerator is usually packed with food, so you shouldn't need to go to the grocery store. We don't have many rules in our home. The alcohol isn't locked up because our kids are responsible. We let them drink in our home, because we want them to know their limits so they don't go crazy and become alcoholics when they're legally allowed to drink. _**"Meal time should always be together. Barely any rules?! How is this family functioning?! Thank god I'm here to whip these kids into shape. Alcohol shouldn't be allowed in this house, and if it is, it should be locked up. They shouldn't be allowed a sip of alcohol until they are legally allowed!"**

_ The kids don't have chores. I like to clean the house spotless, when the children are at school. I love to garden in my spare time. The kids don't play sports, and they have no curfew, but they must always tell me where they are going and what time they will be back. If they can't tell me in person, they will text me or leave me a note on the pad on the refrigerator. They come and go, as there are so many kids. _**"This family is horrible. The mother cleans this whole house, including the kids' rooms?! Gardening is a waste of time. No sports ad no curfew?! That's most definitely changing. They can leave whenever they want just by telling the mom where they're going and when."**

_ The kids must do their homework before going out. They shouldn't give you too much trouble. They don't like talking about their past, so please don't push them to, or they won't like you. It's the only off limits topic in our home. A word of advice, if you hurt or offend one of them, you offend them all. _**"Kids shouldn't be treated special just because of their pasts. I will talk to them about it if I want to."**

_I usually wake up at 4:30 or so to say good bye to Carlisle, then go back to sleep until 6:30 to wake up the kids for school. After they leave, I clean the house, go for a jog in the woods, do my workouts in our basement gym for a few hours. When the children get home, I usually sit with them while they do their homework. They don't always go out, so sometimes we sit in the kitchen and talk, and if it's a nice day, we go out onto one of the balconies and sit on the chairs. I love spending time with my family, and they love to spend time with me. I signed up for this, because my kids thought it would be a good idea for me to go to another family. I didn't want to do this, because I love my children with all my heart, but they encouraged me to. _

_Have fun, _

_Esme Cullen_

"They adopted ten children and let them date each other?! That's so wrong and disgusting even if they're not related! Children aren't supposed to act like children at their age! Just because they have enough money, doesn't mean they can keep wasting it like water! Although the husband is a doctor, doesn't mean he can miss family time and spend all his time at work. Families are supposed to eat together. That will definitely change during rule change. Alcohol shouldn't even be in the house, let alone be out in the open. None of these kids are even close to twenty one, they shouldn't be allowed to even have a sip. That will be absolutely banned during rule change. No chores or sports?! No rules?! They can come and go whenever they want!? That's absurd! Skipping school to go hiking and camping?! I don't believe the mother when she says she didn't want to leave. I think she was so tired of these kids that she took off the first chance she had!"

I walked into the garage and saw three missing spots for cars and ten cars and seven motorcycles. There was a Rolls Royce, Aston Martin, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Jeep, BMW, McLaren, Bugatti, Maybach and Hennessey Venom. "Why are there so many cars here?! Does a family really need thirteen cars and seven motorcycles?! The amount of money all these vehicles could probably buy like 30 of my houses. I heard cars come up the driveway and smoothly pull into the vacant spaces. There was a Mercedes-Benz, Porsche and Volvo.

Out of the driver seat of the Volvo came out a bronze haired God. He slid over to the passenger seat and grabbed a brunette out. She was bickering with someone in the backseat. From the backseat, came a bronze haired girl with a tan guy. "Nessie, just because the lady asks you if you can really afford the shoes does NOT mean you can slap your card down and yell at her!" "But, Bells, don't you remember how she looked at me?" the bronze haired girl pouted. "Yeah, I did, but still. Edward, Jacob, grab the bags from the trunk and bring them to our rooms please," the brunette pouted at the guys. The two guys chuckled.

From the Porsche came a pixie like girl, a blonde guy, a bodybuilding girl and a blonde model. The two girls were also arguing. "Rose, those shoes were so cute! Why'd you throw them at the salesgirl?" the pixie yelled. "Because I didn't like them! Worst pair ever made by Gucci. Gross. And the way that salesgirl was looking at Emmett?" the blonde argued back. "Whatever, Rosalie. Boys, bags!" the pixie huffed.

From the backseat of the Mercedes, came two tanned people. They both looked Indian. They were also arguing. "No way, Nikhil, I so beat you! You're just mad that a girl beat you in motorcycle race!" the girl said. "That sucks, sweetie, because I definitely won," the guy teased. "Whatever, we're racing tomorrow. Jake's gonna check," the girl stuck out her tongue. Wait, these kids raced motorcycles?! That's so dangerous! The guy wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. "Uh uh, that's not working. Get the bags from the trunk." A blonde stepped out of the Mercedes. I was guessing he was the dad. He was by far the hottest. What I wouldn't do to that. The copper haired guy laughed, then stopped as soon as he looked at me.

_No Camille, you have a husband and he's so good looking. Remember, your family is better than this, no matter how good looking this family is. _

Copper hair chuckled again, as if he could read my thoughts.

"Excuse me, how about we go inside and do introductions?" the blonde asked. I dumbly nodded and we went into the kitchen. The guys pulled out the barstools for the girls, and stood behind them. "I'm Camille Rivera, but you must call me Mrs. Rivera," I introduced myself. "I'm Carlisle," the blonde God said. "I'm Emmett," the bodybuilder said. "I'm Jasper," the curly blonde said. "I'm Edward," the copper haired guy said. "I'm Jacob, but call me Jake," the tanned guy said. "I don't believe in nicknames. I'll call you Jacob," I said. He glared at me. "I'm Nikhil," the last guy said, glaring at me. Wonder what I'd done to make him so mad at me. "I'm Alice," the pixie said. "Isabella, but call me Bella," the brunette said. "Renesmee, my friends and family call me Nessie, but since you're neither you call me Renesmee," the curly bronze haired girl said. I was astouded at this kind of behavior. "I'm Shreya, and I don't like you," the tanned girl said. "Rosie, baby, please introduce yourself," Emmett said, hugging the blonde. "No." "Rose, please, just get it over with," Carlisle pleaded. "Fine, Dad, but only because you wanted me to. Hi, bitch, I'm Rosalie. Friends and family call me Rose, but since I already don't like you, call me Rosalie," the blonde said, giving me attitude.

"Okay, guys, I have to get to the hospital, since I took off today. I'll be back around ten, I don't have to work too long," Carlisle said. He went to the keys bowl on the counter in the kitchen, and came back when he didn't find them. "Ness, honey, I know you don't want me to go to work, but I have to go. I promise I'll be back soon," he said. "But daddy, don't leave us alone with that thing," she pouted, pointing at me, while hugging Carlisle. I gasped. These kids were so rude. "Ness, I know you don't like having Esme gone, and that you're blaming Emmett for all of this, think about it. You have all your siblings here, too," Carlisle tried.

"Try again. Em and I were planning to go to the movies," Rosalie interjected. "Shouldn't we all get to know each other, and tonight is a school night." I said. They didn't even ask if they could go.

"Ali?" Renesmee pouted. "Sorry, sweetie, I was going to take Jasper to the mall. You know Mikayla is throwing a party tomorrow, and I actually want to go to this one, and we're all going to this one, so I need to get outfits for all of us," Alice said. "Tomorrow's a school night, too. You're not going to the party," I said, putting my foot down. "Oh, shut up. Mom wouldn't care as long as we're back at a reasonable hour," Rosalie snapped.

"Bella?" Renesmee tried again. "Sorry, honey, Edward and I were gonna go to take a hike to the meadow, and then go to the bookstore in Seattle. We all know how bad the Forks and Port Angeles collections are," Isabella said. "It takes four hours to get there!" I said. "Not with the way Bells drives," Edward said, kissing Isabella on the cheek.

"Don't even ask us, sweetie, Nik and I are gonna go race our motorcycles," Shreya said. "Racing?! Motorcycles?! Absolutely not," I said.

"Okay, now that that is settled, I have to go work," Carlisle said, plucking his keys from Renesmee's hand, and walked into the garage. I could hear the car starting and smoothly pulling out of the garage and down the driveway.

"Well bye, now. We're leaving," Rosalie said. "Don't you want to change before you leave?" I asked. She was wearing a dark red tank top with white skinny jeans, and had high heeled black boots. She was carrying a red bag. "No, now bye. I have a life. We're going to see The Bling Ring," she said. "But that's rated R," I gasped. "Noooo, really? You're as dumb as you look," Rosalie said. "Rosie, let's take my Jeep," Emmett said. "No, we're taking the BMW," Rosalie said, as she plucked her car keys from the key bowl.

"Come on, Jazzy, we're gonna take your Lamborghini," Alice said, skipping to get the car keys. Her and Jasper walked out to the garage. "Love, why don't we just go to Seattle another day for a family outing, we can just go to our meadow today," Edward said to Bella. She nodded, smiled and kissed Edward. It was sickening. Edward turned to glare at me.

"While you two lovebirds are gonna go to the meadow, we have a motorcycle race. Jake, come ref," Shreya said, calling over her shoulder, while dragging Nikhil to the garage. Jake followed. Bella and Edward put on their hiking boots, and walked out the front door. Renesmee was texting away during this whole exchange.

After everyone left, it was only me and Renesmee left. "Renesmee, do you want to do something together?" I asked, nicely. Renesmee took one look at me, and busted out laughing, the sound of tinkling bells filling the air. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had done anything wrong. "Me, wanna hangout with you?! What a joke. I didn't want Daddy leaving me with you, and you think I wanna hang out with you? I'm going out. Don't expect me back til tonight," Renesmee said. "And just who's car are you taking?" I asked, smartly. "FYI, just because I'm the youngest technically doesn't mean I don't have a car. I have a Bugatti and a motorcycle, and have had them since before I had my license. Well, I just upgraded my Bugatti," Renesmee said. "Spoiled, good for nothing brats," I muttered under my breath. "I heard that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have friends to meet up with," Renesmee snapped, walking into the garage.

I decided to walk upstairs and check out my room for the next two weeks. My suitcase was in my hand, and I was exhausted after climbing those stairs. I wonder how these kids did it all the time. I pushed open the door and was amazed. Although it was a guest room, it was bigger and nicer than my room at home. The room was light and airy and bright. The walls were painted a soft golden yellow, there was a queen sized bed against the wall in the middle of the room and there were two windows on either side of it. The windows were shut, due to the rain. The windows had white lace curtains on them. A t.v stood on a white stand against the wall, opposite of the bed. There was a door with a golden yellow curtain. I opened it, and saw a chair with a table. I went back inside and saw two doors. One was a closet, and the other was a bathroom. Even though the closet was much smaller than the other rooms', it was still too big for the amount of clothes I'd bought. I sat down on the bed after hanging up my clothes, and saw keys and a note in fancy handwriting.

_Dear Camille, _

_ Although I doubt it, you might need a car while you're here. These keys are to the spare car we got for you. It's a red 2013 Honda Civic. I know it's not much, but still. Be warned though, you are resposible for this car while you're here. Treat it as if it was a car you'd bought. Also, if you get a ticket, you are responsible for paying it. The car is outside, next to the garage. You should be able to see it from your balcony. _

_-Carlisle_

I was a little irritated. They got a brand new car just for me, even though I was only here for two weeks? Couldn't I just have used Carlisle's wife's car? I walked out to the balcony and looked over the railing, and sure enough, there was a small car waiting for me to use it. I went downstairs noticing it was already seven. I decided to make dinner. I walked to the fridge and looked inside; I wanted something simple, so I took out some lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, cheese and turkey. I found some hamburger buns, and made a small dinner for one. There was some orange juice in the fridge, which I generously drank.

There was nothing in this house to do, so I decided to check out the backyard before I went upstairs to read. I walked out the doors in the living room, and onto the deck. The backyard was gorgeous. The grass was a dark and lush green, due to all the rain. There wasn't much in the backyard, although I could hear a stream bubbling nearby. There was a door at the end of the deck. I opened it and walked inside. It was a pool house. The pool was a deep turqoiuse color, and it was huge. There were lounge chairs spread out, and there was a shower in the corner. There was a door that led back inside the house.


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: I started two new stories: 'Back In Forks, Say What?' which is obviously Twilight and a Bori Victorious one which I haven't named yet. I haven't posted them yet, but I'm working on them :)

**CamillePOV:**

It was ten thirty when Carlisle came home. "Carlisle! None of the children are home yet!" I fumed. "Yes, I know, the kids were off doing their own thing, and then they decided to go out for dinner and catch a movie. They'll be home in about thirty minutes," he said. He has no control over his kids, and they shouldn't be out this late. I went back to reading my book on the couch.

When the kids came home, being loud and obnoxious, it was about eleven thirty. I also noticed there were three girls and three boys now. "Where have you been?! And who are these people?!" I yelled. "Oh, so that's the hag that's taking the place of Mama Es?" one of the girls talked with a British accent. "Who are you to talk to me like that?!" I yelled. "Calm down, bitch," Rose glared. "Do not talk to me like that! And it's a school night. If you don't live here I want you out," I ordered. "So does that mean we can kick you out?" Bella sweetly said. I ignored her. "Carlisle!" I yelled. He came running down the stairs. "Daddy C!" One of the girls squealed and ran into his arms, hugging him.

_Oh, how I wish I was her, running into his arms. Oh well, I'll get him into bed with me somehow, before I leave. _

Edward and Shreya started laughing, and soon Bella joined in. I had no idea what about, but this was getting me mad. "Hi, Shae, Brooklynn, Cassidy, Sam, Andrew and Chris," Carlisle asked, hugging all of them. "Hey, Daddy C," and "Hey, Doctor C," were said in unison. "Where's Mak and Mason?" he asked. I was shocked, Carlisle acted like a an irresponsible dad, socializing with these kids, instead of telling them to leave.

"Oh, well Mak's parents are gone for the rest of the week, if you catch my drift," one of the boys winked. Oh god, that was disgusting. "Oh, well, I don't understand why they didn't come here, they should know I don't have a problem, and I'd much rather her stay with us than by herself," Carlisle said. "Doc C, you know she's not staying by herself. Mase probably told his folks he was staying at one of our houses," a dark haired boy said in a British accent. "Well, I wouldn't have a problem with him staying either, we have more than enough space," Carlisle sighed. "Try telling him that, but he said he'll come over tomorrow for sure," one of the girls said.

"That's enough. Don't you six have to be going home? It's almost twelve," I said, irritated. "Nope, we're spending the night here. Is that okay with you Daddy C?" One of the girls asked. "Yeah, that's fine. Make yourselves at home. Esme just went grocery shopping, so there should be more than enough food for you guys tonight. Are you guys staying again tomorrow?" "Yeah!" the girls chorused. "Wait, sleepover?! Tonight's a school night! My kids aren't even allowed to have their friends over for a few hours on the weekend, let alone spend the night, that too on a school night!" I yelled. "Well, Daddy's okay with it, so go cry in a corner," Renesmee snapped. "Don't give me attitude, young lady," I said. "Well, don't get me mad. Simple as that," Renesmee said, walking into the kitchen, everyone followed her.

"Carlisle, you really can't be okay with this, especially having two more people over tomorrow, who do stuff behind closed doors," I fumed. "Oh, trust me, bitch, Mak and Mase don't do it behind closed doors!" I heard Emmett yell, before an "Ouch!" and laughing. "Look, my children are at the top of their class, and get perfect grades and turn in everything, so I have no problem with them going out and having fun with their friends. As for Makayla and Mason, they are also very bright, and I'm not letting Makyala stay alone for a week, and Mason's welcome whenever he wants. Those eight kids are like family, they can come over whenever they want," Carlisle said. "Not during rule change, they won't," I muttered. "Yeah, you can try, but sorry these kids aren't going to listen to you," Carlisle said. "Because you're a bad parent," I said.

"Listen up, bitch, if anyone's a bad parent, it's you. Carlisle is the BEST dad anybody could ever ask for. He puts up with us when we're being stupid and everything. He doesn't treat us like slaves, like you do to your children from what you've said to us. The reason we won't listen to you at rule change is because we don't like you. If Esme and Carlisle made these rules, we would NEVER try to disobey them. We don't like you, so we won't listen to you, not because Carlisle and Esme are bad parents. So, why don't you and you old, ugly, fat ass do us all a favor and leave us the fuck alone, you fucking cunt?!" Rosalie was screaming at the end. She stomped away, her heels leaving dents on the floor. Everyone followed her, except Alice and Bella who gave me looks that would kill me. "Look what you did, you fucking bitch. Nobody has ever made Rosalie so mad that she left dents on the floor. And those are her favorite shoes, she would NEVER do anything to even scuff them," Shreya looked at me like she wanted to pounce me. If looks could kill I would have been dead ten times over now, easily. "I'm not saying anything, but if I were you, I would so watch your back," one of the girls glared at me. "Like the manual said, you piss off one of us, you automatically piss off all of us," Renesmee said in a deathly low voice, glaring murderously at me. I visibly flinched. The temperature dropped about twenty degrees after Rosalie's outburst.

"Carlisle, aren't you gonna say something?" I demanded. "Honestly, no. Not only are you rude to my children and their friends, who I consider as my own, you also called me a bad and irresponsible father just because they don't like you and don't want to listen to you. Now, just like the manual and Ness said, if you piss off one of them, you piss them all off. It's your first day and you've gotten Rose madder than ever. She's never screamed like that, stomped off like that or even left dents on the floor. She would never mess up her shoes like that or the floors. Congratulations," Carlisle said, before walking back in to the living room. "Kids! Remember, no sleeping in the game room, and please be up and ready to leave by 8:20 tomorrow! And Alice, you can't play Barbie with any of the girls unless they say so," Carlisle called up the stairs. "Thanks, Daddy C!" a girl squealed from upstairs. "No problem, Shae!" he laughed. "Goodnight," he said, coldly, before going up to the third floor. I nodded and sat back down on the couch. I was only reading for about fifteen minutes when sixteen brats came downstairs dressed in pajamas that looked like they could wear outside.

"Hey, hag, beat it," one of the girls called. "Shae, you can't be so mean," one of the other girls said. "Yeah, you have to be nice to her, she's the new 'mommy'," the last girl said. "I don't care, I don't like her, already. I like Tanya better than her, and we all know how much I can't stand her," the girl who I now knew as Shae was saying. "Oh my gosh, babe, that's my cousin!" Ness said. "I know, but remember when her, Kate and Garrett came to visit? Her hands were all over Sam last time. Bitch needs to keep her paws to herself," Shae said. "Uhm, why are you still here? Don't you know it's rude to listen to others' conversation?" Bella sneered.

I looked at the living room. There were eight sleeping bags in a circle, with the feet facing the center. There were large crystal bowls filled with candy and snacks lying around on the various tables in the living room. The boys all had on flannel pajama pants and solid colored shirts and the girls had super short shorts and tank tops on, most likely designer. "Go!" One of the girls snapped in her British accent.

I walked upstairs, mumbling to myself quietly. "These brats are going to get it big time during rule change. Maybe, I'll get in bed with Carlisle or even Edward." I started thinking of what I would do to them. _Wink, wink. _"Uhm, we can hear you mumbling, can you just leave us alone?" one of the other girls, I think Brooklyn, said. I stomped all the way to my room on the third floor. By the time I got there, I was panting heavily. I was wondering how the kids could do it everyday. I got in my bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: I want your ideas and pranks for the Cullens to play on Camille. Don't forget to review! :)**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Author's Note: I know this is not what you wanted to see, and I'm SO sorry about not updating but I've been SO busy with all of my AP and IB classes and I have a competition coming up in February and I've been busy with that too, but now I'm back and will try to update each story at the same time so I don't neglect one, but I have two ideas for new stories and they're Harry Potter ones.

One is a dark Harry theme, with Dumbledore, Hermione and Weasley bashing, and another is darkish Harry with Weasley bashing at first, then turning into only bashing Ron and Percy, with Dumbledore bashing the whole time.

And please send me prank ideas for the Cullens to play for my Wife Swap story :)


	15. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all, I'm sorry about taking so long to update, but I'm back!**

**Camille's POV:**

I woke up at 4:30, just like Carlisle's... wife did. I didn't want to think about that bitch who had gotten Carlisle. I quickly showered and dressed in my nicest outfit, a loose ankle-length skirt that was a soft yellow with a long sleeved loose white t- shirt. I wore black flats and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and went downstairs.

I saw that Carlisle wasn't down yet so I made him some eggs and sausage with a pot of coffee. He walked downstairs as soon as I had finished cooking.

"Ew, what's that smell?" he said, walking in looking like a god. "Uhm, I just made breakfast. I think it smells wonderful," I said, defending myself. "Ugh, it smells worse than the shit we had to endure when Nessie brought home a dog a couple of years ago. Maybe it's because you make your kids cook for you so you can't tell the difference between food and dog shit. From now on, please refrain from wasting our ingredients. Just don't bother," Carlisle said, wrinkling his nose as if he smelled something bad.

He grabbed his keys and rushed out of the house yelling, "Bye, kids, love you guys! Hope to see you guys later!" Right before the door shut, I heard mumbles of the kids. I put all of the food onto plates and covered them, before walking into the living room.

The room was a mess; there were cups and plates and napkins all over the floor, with empty bowls of food everywhere, along with food pieces. The room was like a pigsty, and each sleeping bag had a boy and girl sleeping in it, with the exception of Rosalie and Emmett who were on the couch, with Rose straddling him and Emmett with his hands resting on Rosalie's butt. Edward and Bella were sleeping almost normally, with their foreheads touching, and holding hands close to their chests, Renesmee had her back against Jacob who had his arm wrapped around her Renesmee's waist, Alice and Jasper was sleeping somewhat like Edward and Bella, Shae and the boy who I think was Sam were sleeping in a rated R way; they were so close you couldn't even slide a piece of paper in between them and Sam had one hand on Shae's chest and the other on her butt, while she had one hand tangled in his hair and the other in his private area. Brooklynn and Andrew cuddled up to each other like Renesmee and Jacob, and Cassidy and Chris were practically making out with Chris on top of her, or at least that's what I thought, until I heard nearly quiet moans from the both of them,

"Oh, god, Chris. Right there, harder, please," Cassidy moaned. "God, babe, almost there, you're so tight," Chris moaned into her neck. "Cass, don't scream, we don't want everyone hearing," he said in her neck. "I don't care," she nearly shouted.

I almost threw up. That is so disgusting, especially in someone else's home. I went to each couple and kicked them, lightly. "Get up ,you nasty demon spawns," I said.

"What the fuck, you hag? It's only 5 in the morning! We have another two hours before we need to get up," Emmett said, as him and Rosalie swung their arms around, which I barely dodged. I went back upstairs, and decided to read a book since there was no way I could sleep now.

I grabbed one from Edward and Bella's room, as I now knew it, called Wuthering Heights. Two hours passed by fast, and I could hear the kids coming up to get ready

"Boys on the third floor with that bitch, girls on second!" I heard Alive yell. I scowled, and walked outside. My jaw dropped as I walked out, because most of the guys were shirtless and they were all ripped. I think I drooled a little. I looked at Chris in disgust, his hair was tangled and he had a glint in his eye. I shuddered and went to the stairs.

"Thank god she's leaving, I felt so violated when she was staring at me," Chris laughed. "It's not like you care, you just got laid, bro," Emmett boomed. "Shut up, Em!" I heard a yell, most likely Cassidy.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, and mind that tongue," I hissed at them. They looked at each other, and started to laugh.

I stomped down the stairs, before I was stopped by Cassidy and Isabella. "If I ever hear or see you talking about Chris or thinking about him in a nasty way, we're gonna have even more problems, freak," Cassidy hissed. "And if you ever have inappropriate thoughts about Edward or Carlisle, we will make your life hell. Edward would NEVER associate himself with an oldie like you, especially after you were rude to his siblings, and Carlisle would never our beautiful and loving MOM for you," Isabella said with venom, her eyes looking black. I nodded and went downstairs to go sit at the table. I was in for a rough two weeks, at least rule change wouldn't be so bad, I would kick those 6 kids out that whole week.

One by one, the girls started coming down to the kitchen. Shae was first with a light pink maxi skirt with a tight black and white zig zag shirt that ended an inch above her naval, where her skirt rested (**A/N: chevron crop top, but she wouldn't know what it is, and the outfit is basically a cute maxi skirt that is pulled up to her belly button and a crop top that leaves an inch of bare skin.)**. I noticed she had a belly button piercing, it was so horrible. She also had a tattoo on her hip that said 'R.I.P Hanna' in black script with a red heart next to it. It was disgusting. Nobody should ruin their bodies like that. She wore silver gladiator shoes and carried a big silver bag.

Brooklynn came down in a short dress that was a barely see through cheetah print top above the bust and long sleeved, and black material up to her mid thigh with lace over the black. She paired it with black pumps and brown jewelry with a brown bag. She also had a belly button ring with a tattoo on her hip with Andrew's name by a small heart. Is she crazy, or does she really think a high school relationship is going to last forever?

Cassidy came down wearing tight pink jeans and a gray top that showed off her stomach, with gray Vans, holding a white jacket in one arm and a pink bag in the other. She had two belly button piercings along with one in her nose and multiple ear piercings **(A/N: the two belly ones are one on the top and one on the bottom)**. She had a tattoo on her back that said 'Fly high, Jonah' under a pair of blue and black wings. I remember them being called tramp stamps. Looks like that's right.

Shreya came down wearing red jeans with a red bra looking thing under a see through white top, with a white purse and a black jacket. She was wearing black riding boots with it. I could see a belly button piercing on hers, too, but I couldn't see a tattoo on her.

Renesmee came down wearing dark blue jeans with a white woven top that had a cutout in the back with light brown riding boots holding a yellow bag.

Bella came down in light blue jeans with a dark pink slouchy sweater with black riding boots and a gray purse.

Alice was wearing a jade colored long sleeved dress that ended above her knees with gold heels, a gold purse and a white jacket.

Rosalie had an outfit that looked like it would be worn by a porn star. She wore tight white jeans that looked like they were painted on, with a super tight red lace top that showed off most of her stomach. It amplified her cleavage and left almost nothing to the imagination. It was easy to see that Rosalie had a glitter red belly button ring.

"Good morning, girls," I smiled at all of them but Cassidy. They all ignored me, while Alice yelled, "Boys, come down now! We have to leave in 20 minutes!"

The slowly came down. They all wore wore fitted jeans in different colors with tight button down shirts and Vans to match their shirts. "I knew this would look good!" Alice clapped. "Alice, I have never been more glad to call you my sister after looking how Edward looks," Bella said, looking like she wanted to eat Edward, which I wouldn't blame her for.

"I know, I'm great. You all know it too," Alice smiled. They all sat down for breakfast, and I stood at the head of the table.

"Chris, Cassidy, I would like to know why you two thought it would a good idea to have sex at five in the morning?!" I almost yelled. "Uhm, because we were sleeping, then got horny and decided to fuck? Chris is SO good at it, I feel like I went to heaven every time," she said, her eyes going dark with lust. "Cassidy is great, and I just wanted to get laid. What's so wrong with that? She makes me go to heaven," Chris replied.

"Not with those actions and language, you won't. You guys are only in high school. What makes you think you will actually last? Especially long enough to have sex?! You shouldn't have sex until you're married! Which brings me to another point. Brooklynn, why do you have Andrew's name tattooed to your body? You guys probably won't even last. Shae and Cassidy, it is disgusting that you have tattoos, especially you Cassidy, having a tramp stamp," I said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL DO WHO I WANT WHEN I WANT TO. IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Cassidy yelled. "It's great to know how much faith you have," Chris hissed. "IN CASE YOU WERE TOO BUSY JUDGING US, YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T NOTICE THE PROMISE RING ANDREW BOUGHT ME," Brooklynn said, standing up.

"Are you fucking joking? This tattoo is a tribute is to my DEAD MOTHER! I'm carrying on the tradition. My mother tattooed my grandmother's name on her right hip when she died, and my grandmother did that for my great-grandmother," Shae said. "And mine is NOT A FUCKING TRAMP STAMP. DO YOU NOT SEE THE R.I.P THERE?! IT'S FOR MY BABY BROTHER WHO PASSED AWAY WHEN HE WAS ONE YEAR OLD!" Cassidy nearly screamed.

"You just pissed off our best friends," Rosalie hissed.

"Cassidy, Chris, aren't you guys worried about Cassidy getting pregnant? How would you afford a child? You are only seventeen or eighteen," I said. Cassidy let out a scream before she fell to the ground, crying. The girls ran to comfort her, while the boys used all their strength to hold Chris back.

"You fucking bitch. If the guys weren't holding me back, you would fucking be dead!" he snarled. "Are you fucking joking? You just said the worst thing in the world to Cassidy," Brooklynn hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not understanding. Does she want to get pregnant right now? Is she trying to keep Chris with her? "Wait, Cassidy, sweetheart, are you TRYING to get pregnant? If that is how you want to keep Chris by your side, it's not going to happen, it's most likely going to drive him away faster," I said, kindly.

"Don't you DARE fucking sweetheart me. I wouldn't need to get pregnant to keep him by my side, he is already there and will stay there. And in case your brain is too small to comprehend this, even though it's obvious by now. I CANNOT FUCKING HAVE KIDS. MY DOCTOR TOLD ME I WILL NEVER HAVE KIDS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD RATHER BE A TEEN MOTHER, THAN GET TOLD THAT I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CARRY A CHILD. THAT CHRIS AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE A CHILD. I CAN'T GIVE HIM THE ONE THING HE WANTS?" she started crying again.

Chris sat down and took Cassidy onto his lap, while the other boys took their crying girlfriends and comforted them. "I think you've done enough damage, you lowlife cunt. You stooped so low and gave Cassidy the worst blow. She has never cried so hard, not even when her mom died. Just saying, do NOT expect any of us to go to school. You just made all of us hate you even more," Rosalie said in a deathly low voice.

I slowly backed away, and all but ran back up to my room, tripping multiple times. I slammed the door shut, and ran back on to my bed. I picked off on Wuthering Heights, where I had left off. About twenty minutes later, I heard two people come up to the third floor and go into one of the rooms. The door slammed shut, only to hear a scream and the door being thrown open. Bella barged in, furious.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to go into somebody's room without asking, Isabella?" I asked, not looking up from the book. "Ha, that's rich, coming from you, really. Hasn't anybody told YOU not to go into a room and steal something, where you are staying as a fucking GUEST?" she screamed, ripping the book from my hand. "ISABELLA CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU?!" I yelled, shocked. "ME?! HOW ABOUT YOU?! YOU GO INTO MY AND EDWARD'S ROOM, TAKE MY BOOK AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME SHIT," she screamed, before stomping out, taking Edward's hand. "you are considered dead in her books. That was the last gift Bella got from her mother, and one of the few things, before she died. She doesn't even let me, her boyfriend of five years touch it, nor her siblings or Carlisle and Esme, and you think she would be okay with YOU, of all people?" Edward said, before he walked to his room, and I could hear moaning and groaning from it.

I stayed up in my room, until I heard Carlisle come home.

**Author's Note: I like cried writing the last piece of this chapter. I honestly feel so sorry for ANYBODY who finds out they're not able to have children, especially when there's teenage girls going out ALL the time having sex and then taking the morning after pills, purposely trying to give themselves a miscarriage, or having abortions. If this has happened to any of my readers, my apologies go out towards you. I think my next chapter is going to be a continuation of Chris and Cassidy, if enough people want one. I know it doesn't fall into the story, but I think there's needs to be a conversation about that somewhere in this. Don't forget to review! I know the Cullens are very AU, but I like these Cullens, it's entertaining, especially for Wife Swap. **

**Love y'all,**

**PrincessPink3**


End file.
